The present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for detecting and quantifying allergens in foodstuffs, and, more particularly, concerns peanut allergens, antigens, monoclonal antibodies having specificity for peanut allergens, hybridoma cell lines which produce the monoclonal antibodies and immunoassay methods and apparatus including the monoclonal antibodies for detecting and quantifying peanut allergens in food-processing equipment and materials as well as natural, processed, and finished foods.
The ingestion of peanuts is a common cause of food hypersensitivity reactions. Symptoms can vary from mild abdominal discomfort to severe anaphylaxis. In a recent report by Yunginger et al., xe2x80x9cFatal Food-Induced Anaphylaxisxe2x80x9d, Journal of the American Medical Association 1988; 260:1450-2, four of seven patients who experienced fatal anaphylaxis died after peanut ingestion. All four of these patients unknowingly had eaten peanut in food prepared and consumed away from home. In the most recent studies involving children and food challenges, peanut is among the three leading foods that cause food hypersensitivity reactions.
The increasing use of peanut products in our food supply has served to aggravate the problem of peanut allergy. Peanuts, generally in the form of peanut butter, are introduced into the American diet at a very young age. Some children react on challenge to peanut on their first known exposure, indicating that they had been sensitized in utero, by breast feeding, or by an unknown exposure. Unlike other food sensitivities in children, long-term follow-up studies of up to fourteen years indicate that peanut hypersensitivity is rarely outgrown.
It is important for peanut-sensitive individuals to have a means of recognizing and avoiding peanut-containing products. Unfortunately, peanut allergens have been identified in non-peanut foodstuffs manufactured on common processing equipment that were inadequately cleaned. Peanut products that serve as substitutes for other nuts in candies are not uncommon. In patients suffering from extrinsic asthma, hayfever, or atopic eczema, symptoms develop immediately after exposure to specific allergens. This immediate type of allergy is a function of a special type of serum antibodies called reagins. These reagins have been identified as belonging to the IgE class of immunoglobulins. Radiolmmunoassays (RIA) have been developed to measure the level of circulating allergen specific IgE in human blood samples.
For example, Pharmacia Diagnostics AB, Uppsala, Sweden, manufactures a Phadebas RAST(copyright) radioimmunoassay (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,645,852 and 3,720,760). The Phadebas Rast(copyright) radioimmunoassay is an in vitro test system based on the Radio Allegro Sorbent Test principle for determination of circulating specific IgE antibodies. The allergen of interest is covalently coupled to a solid phase. The allergen is reacted with a patient serum sample containing both allergen specific and non-specific IgE. The allergen reacts with the specific IgE in the patient sample. After washing away non-specific IgE, radioactively labeled antibodies against IgE are added forming a complex. Then unbound radioactively labeled anti-IgE is washed away. Next, the radioactivity of the bound complex is measured in a gamma counter. The more bound radioactivity found, the more specific IgE present in the sample. To classify the test results, patient counts are compared directly with counts of reference sera run in parallel. This system is designed for use in testing allergens including grass, tree, weed pollens, house dust, mites, foods, insects, epidermals, molds, drugs, occupational allergens, and parasites.
Pharmacia Diagnostics AB, Uppsala, Sweden also manufactures a Pharmacia IgE RIA Ultra solid-phase, sandwich radioimmunoassay for quantitative determination of total IgE in human serum. The serum concentration of IgE is significantly elevated in most patients with allergic diseases, such as extrinsic asthma, hayfever, and atopic disease, in this system, a monoclonal anti-IgE is covalently coupled to a test tube wall. This monoclonal reacts with the IgE in the samples during a first incubation. The tubes are then washed and radioactively labeled anti-IgE reacts with the bound IgE during a second incubation. After the second incubation, unbound radioactively labeled anti-IgE is washed away. The radioactivity in the tube is then measured and is directly proportional to the concentration of the IgE in the sample.
The use of a radioimmunoassay to detect peanut allergens in food processing materials and finished foods is described in a Keating et al. article entitled xe2x80x9cImmunoassay of Peanut Allergens in Food Processing Materials and Finished Foodsxe2x80x9d, appearing in the Journal of Allergy Clinical Immunology 1990; 86:41-4. To quantitate trace amounts of peanut allergens in food processing materials and finished foods, there was established a solid-phase radioimmunoassay inhibition using pooled sera from five peanut-sensitive subjects and roasted peanut meal extract covalently linked to polyacrylamide beads. Test samples were extracted, dialyzed, lyophilized, and reconstituted at 10 to 125 mg of dry weight per ml concentrations. The peanut allergen content of test samples was expressed relative to a reference extract of roasted peanut meal that was assigned an arbitrary potency of 100,000 U/ml. In confectionary products spiked with varying quantities of peanut, the recovery of peanut allergen ranged from 31% to 94%. The sensitivity of the assay was 2.5 U/mg of dry weight from the samples. Peanut allergens were undetectable in virgin vegetable oil used to roast peanuts, but 600 to 760 U/mg of dry weight were present in oil after varying periods of use. The allergen content of used oil was reduced to 8 U/mg of dry weight by filtration and steam cleaning. The availability of such a radioimmunoassay provides a way of monitoring finished food products for potential allergens.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved immunoassay for detecting and quantifying specific peanut allergens in food processing materials, equipment, and raw, processed, and finished foods.
In accordance with the present invention, specific peanut allergens are identified and a monoclonal antibody based assay is provided for detecting and quantifying the specific peanut allergens.
The identification of a major peanut allergen, Ara h I, is described in an article xe2x80x9cIdentification of a Major Peanut Allergen In Patients With Atopic Dermatitis and Positive Peanut Challengesxe2x80x9d by Burks et al., The Journal of Clinical Immunology, August 1991; Vol. 88, No. 2, pp 172-179. Serum from nine patients with atopic dermatitis in a positive double-blind, placebo-controlled food challenge to peanut was used to begin the process of identification and purification of the major peanut allergens. Identification of a major peanut allergen was accomplished by use of anion-exchange column chromatography, sodium dodecyl sulphate-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, ELISA, thin layer isoelectric focusing, and IgE-specific immunoblotting. Anion-exchange chromatography revealed several fractions that bound IgE from the serum of the challenged positive patient pool. By measuring anti-peanut-specific IgE in the ELISA and IgE-specific immunoblotting, there was identified an allergenic component with two Coomassie brilliant blue staining bands by sodium dodecyl sulphate-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis with a mean molecular weight of 63.5 kD. Examination of this fraction by the IgE anti-peanut ELISA with individual serum and by the ELISA-Inhibition assay with pooled serum, lead to Its Identification as a major allergen. Thin layer isoelectric focusing and immunoblotting of the 63.5 kD fraction revealed It to have an Isoelectric point (pI) of 4.55. Based on allergen nomenclature of the IUIS subcommittee for allergen nomenclature, this allergen was designated Ara h I (Arachis hypogaea).
Burks et al. also identified and characterized a second major peanut allergen, Ara h II, as described in an article entitled xe2x80x9cIdentification and Characterization of A Second Major Peanut Allergen, Ara h II, With Use of the Sera of Patients with Atopic Dermatitis in Positive Peanut Challengexe2x80x9d, Journal of Allergy and Clinical Immunology, December 1992; Vol. 90. Again, serum from nine patients with atopic dermatitis in a positive double-blind, placebo controlled, food challenge to peanut was used in the process of identification and purification of the peanut allergen. Identification of a second major peanut allergen was accomplished with the use of various biochemical and molecular techniques. Anion exchange chromatography of the crude peanut extract produced several fractions that bound IgE from the serum of the patient pool with positive challenges. By measuring anti-peanut specific IgE and by IgE specific immunoblotting, there was Identified an allergic component that has two closely migrating bands with a mean molecular weight of 17 kD. Two-dimensional gel electrophoresis of this fraction revealed It to have a mean isoelectric point of 5.2. According to allergen nomenclature of the IUIS subcommittee for allergen nomenclature, this allergen Is designated, Ara h II (Arachis hypogaea).
The Ara h I allergen bound IgE in over 90% of a group of six patients with peanut hypersensitivity as shown in Table 1. Multiple monoclonal antibodies were made to this peanut allergen as shown in Table 2. Two of these monoclonal antibodies recognizing distinct epitopes were chosen to prepare a two-site immunometric ELISA for quantitating the 63.5 kD peanut allergen in food products. One was chosen as the capture monoclonal antibody and the other was biotinylated and used as the detection monoclonal antibody in an avidin-biotin assay.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, defatted roasted Florunner peanuts were used as the peanut standard. A microtiter plate was coated with 1 xcexcg/ml of the capture monoclonal antibody 8F10. After incubation for one hour, the plate was washed three times and either the peanut standard or an unknown sample was added. The Florunner standard extract ranged from 0.01 ng/ml to 10 ng/ml total-protein. Following incubation at 25xc2x0 C. for one hour, the plates were washed and then the blotinylated second antibody 8D9 was added at a concentration of 1:500 v/v. The plates were again incubated at 25xc2x0 C. for one hour and developed by the addition of a horseradish peroxidase-avidin (HRP-avidin) conjugate, followed by citric acid substrate and stopped by the addition of 2N hydrochloric acid. The microtliter plates were read at 495 nm on a Titertek Multiscan. The results were plotted on a log-logit paper to obtain 63.5 kD allergen concentration from the standard curve (see FIG. 1). The assay had an inter-assay coefficient of variation of less than 6%. In each sample run, the linear correlation coefficient was greater than or equal to 0.98.
As shown in Table 3, test samples included commercially purchased candies and oils. Candies that included peanut on the label and other candies that did not have peanut as a listed ingredient were tested. Also, oils made from either peanut or vegetable oils were tested. Samples were prepared by weighing out 2.5 gms of each candy and then extracting each in 50 ml of 1 M NaCl, 20 mM NaH2PO4 and 8 M urea with constant agitation overnight at 4xc2x0 C. Particulate material was removed by filtration through 4xc3x974 rayon polyester gauze (Johnson and Johnson). The sample was then centrifuged at 18,000 rpm for one hour and the supernatant collected. After dialysis, all fractions were lyophilized and stored at 4xc2x0 C. until used in the assay.
Table 4 shows the results of the monoclonal antibody ELISA with the different candy products. The first column shows the results of the candies with peanut listed on the label. The results range from Peanut Butter MandM""s(copyright) with 299 ng/ml of allergen to plain MandM""s(copyright) with 7.35 ng/ml of allergen. The second column shows the results of the five candies tested with no peanut listed on the label. No peanut allergen could be detected in any of these candies.
Table 5 shows the results of the monoclonal antibody ELISA for the various oils tested. No Ara h I could be detected in any of the oils tested from peanut, vegetable, canola, or soybean oil. No oil was tested that had previously been used for roasting peanuts. The lower limits of detection of added peanut to a candy product in this assay appears to be approximately 1% peanut.
The ELISA assay of the present invention differs from the radioimmunoassay (RIA) developed by Yunginger et al. in several ways. The Yunginger RIA Is an RIA-inhibition assay with pooled human IgE serum from peanut-sensitive patients as the detection antibody. In the RIA-inhibition assay the serum IgE pool from peanut positive individuals would contain IgE antibody against more allergens than just Ara h I. In contrast, the present ELISA assay can be used to determine the concentration of a specific peanut allergen (Ara h I) In extracted peanut products.
With the use of the present monoclonal antibody ELISA, questions regarding threshold exposure levels in highly allergic patients can be answered and can provide a way to correlate quantities of ingested allergens with the development of clinical symptoms. Contamination of products with other food proteins occurs more frequently than probably appreciated. The ability to monitor food products with the potential to be contaminated is important. The present assay provides a new level of sophistication in the study of peanut hypersensitivity.
The principle object of the present invention is the provision of a monoclonal antibody enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay for peanut allergen. Another object of the present invention is the isolation and purification of peanut allergens. A still further object of the present invention is the provision of peanut allergen antigens and monoclonal antibodies having specificity for a selected peanut allergen antigen. Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of hybridomas which produce monoclonal antibodies specific for peanut allergen.
Still yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a two-site monoclonal antibody based enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay that can be used to detect and determine the concentration of a specific peanut allergen such as Ara h I in a food product or food processing and producing equipment or materials.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a process for producing monoclonal antibodies specific to a selected peanut allergen, hybridoma cell lines which produce such monoclonal antibodies, and an immunoassay which utilizes the monoclonal antibodies for detecting the presence and concentration of a selected peanut allergen. And, still yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a monoclonal antibody based enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay which does not contain human blood derivatives or radioactively labeled antibodies.
Other objects and further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like parts are designated by like reference numerals.